Kili's Meadow
by PrincessoftheDunedain
Summary: Just a little KilixReader drabble I wrote based of an image from imaginexhobbit on tumblr.


_**A/N: **__This is just a short little drabble I wrote based on: Imagine Kili lying with you in a meadow while putting flowers in your hair by imaginexhobbit on tumblr_

* * *

><p>"This way, yn." Kili called excitedly over his shoulder, his fingers wrapped tightly around yours as he dragged you around the mountain side.

"Where are we going?" You ask curiously. Kili had unexpectedly pulled you from the muggy markets of Erebor and out the front gates some time ago. Summer had come again to Middle-Earth and with the forges re-lit during Thorin and Co's reclaiming of the great Dwarven city, the heat was almost unbearable.

Up the Lonely Mountain's side Kili pulled you for what felt like ages. It was too hot to be hiking and you were in your favorite summer dress to boot. Kili did not answer and continued to pull you through think forest for several more yards before coming to a stand still in front of a lovely willow tree.

"Close your eyes," Kili said mischievously. You gave him a sarcastic look until he pouted, bottom lip jutting out and brown eyes staring sadly into yours. You felt your body stiffen and your hands drop from their perch on your hips, a rush of heat coloring your cheeks. This Dwarven prince was far too good looking for your own good. With a sigh and a roll of your eyes, you made a show of covering your eyes with your hands to humor him. You could practically feel Kili's excitement as his larger hand pressed against your lower back and he lead you carefully to wherever it was he had brought you here to see.

Kili came to a stop behind you, hands sliding up your sides and over your arms to encircle your wrists, pulling your hands from your face. When your eyes fluttered open, Kili still stood behind you to let you soak in the view of the beautiful meadow before you. The trees around you seemed to form a perfect circle, there were wild flowers of all colors scattered about, and soft grass below your feet. The natural beauty of this little meadow was breathtaking.

"Oh, Kili," you whispered, turning to face the now blushing prince.

"Do you like it?" He asked softly, twisting his toes in the soft earth beneath your feet.

"I love it!" You said, grasping hold of his hand and giving his fingers a reassuring squeeze. Not letting go, you pulled him deeper into the meadow, collecting pretty little flowers as you went

.

some time later when the two of you had settled into the soft grass, Kili sat with his back to the warm summer sun, and you lay in the grass with your head on his lap.

He smiled fondly down at you, his fingers gently braiding flowers into your hair as you hummed songs of old. Dwarven songs of great kings and warriors, like your brother who had given his life to save the line of Durin. You and your brother had come with Dain's ranks. You had found your brother, mortally wounded and laying in the arms of the youngest prince of Durin after the Battle of Five Armies had finally ended. He joked with you in the last moments of life about joining your father -whom had died in battle years before-, and of how he had always wanted to be some great war hero. _It was better this way_ your brother had told you, and before he passed he made Kili promise to take care of you.

A promise that Kili had not broken and in the time since then, you had developed deep feelings for the youngest heir to the throne of Erebor.

"This place is beautiful, Kili. However did you find it?" You asked after some time of comfortable silence between you.

"Hmm? Oh," he said absently, "Fili and I stumbled across it some time ago, on a scouting trip. The moment I saw it I knew I had to bring you here."

"You thought of me?" You smiled up at him teasingly.

"Yes, quite often." He said without thought, his dark eyes growing wide and his cheeks filling with color when he realized what he had just said, but he did not take his words back.

"Really now?" You said, smile only growing wider. One of the braids Kili and weaved into your hair dropped over your shoulder as you rolled onto your belly and to your knees to look at him properly.

Stubborn as Kili was, he refused to look away, nodding his head in answer when his tongue failed him. Crawling toward him slowly, you bit your lip, "Would it be too bold of me, My Prince, to say that _I_ think often of _you_?" Kili shook his head and swallowed audibly the closer you came. Running your tongue over your bottom lip, you drew closer yet, brushing your nose gently against his; pressing your forehead to his.

"Mahal, you're beautiful." Kili breathed, his fingers tucking a flower dressed braid behind your ear, "I love you," he blurted in a moment weakness. Though he knew he was not weak, his guard came down around you. You were his weakness and strength. His promise to take care of you meaning so much more to him the moment he realized that he was, in fact, deeply in love with you. You were his One, and he would no longer keep it secret.

Your heart soared and your smile grew. Oh, how you had longed to hear those words from him. In a rush, you let out the breath you had not even realized you had been holding at his confession.

"Kili," you murmured, playfulness returning.

"Yes?" He questioned, his hands finding your hips and pulling to you sit across his lap, foreheads still pressed together.

"Kiss me." Kili lurched forward, closing that little distance between your lips and his. It was everything you had hoped it would be. Soft and warm, tender and loving. When you pulled apart you smiled at one another, cheeks flushed and panting softly. Several braids had unraveled during your kiss with Kili, leading to several of the flowers to fall around you. Kili smiled fondly and motioned for your to lay back down. Happily you complied, loving the feel of your love's fingers playing with your hair. Kili began re-braiding the fallen flowers into your hair. He started singing a song of old, a tale of a Dwarven prince finding his princess, knowing full well that he now had his.


End file.
